Deal
by yunayuu
Summary: Gohan's class went to a camp to learn how to survive in the woods without technology, but in the middle of it he has problems, and end up making a deal with... Videl? - Oneshoot


**So guys, here I am with an oneshoot. Well, I'll update Upside Down, I'm already writing down the next chapter, but this plot didn't wanted to get out of my head! So, no more talk, here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

 **A/N: just to make things clear:** _this is murmur_ **and** _this is dream_

 **.x.**

 **Deal**

It was a common day, with the bright sun in the sky and the birds singing on the trees. The Orange Star School decided that the weekend was going to be an extra class: learning how to camp without technology, basically they would learn how to survive. Well, Gohan already knew how to survive alone in the woods, but he decided to go anyway, but it wasn't because Videl and the others insisted that he went, oh no it wasn't. The bus let the students on the place they would have their camp settled a few hours ago, and since then Videl took the leadership, and no one complied because she was the daughter of the so well called earth savior after all. Gohan was designed to get firewood with Sharpener and two more guys but in truth he was just going to carry it because the other three boys said that a nerd wouldn't have the strength needed to cut the wood. Erasa was helping Videl, the duo was making a list of what they should have, and how many tents they would have to do, and the responsible teacher was just supervising them, his only responsibility was to don't let anyone die, but he couldn't help them, he even had a capsule tent and food just for himself. After a few hours Gohan was doing his last travel with the woods, but he was better than the ones who actually cut it: Sharpener and the others where almost dying just by walking and the Son's teenager was laughing inside himself, and right after he finished he went to the girls.

"Hey, something you need me to do now?" His voice made Videl shiver; she wasn't spectating that he would came to them and that she wouldn't sense anything of his presence at all.

"Holy shit Gohan! Why you came without making any sound?" The brunette asked and crossed her arms in annoyance, glaring mad at him in the process, but Erasa just giggled.

"Come on Videl, he wasn't that silent you know." She then wrapped her arms on one of his. "I have a job for you Gohan, since Sharpener is taking a break." The blonde was looking at the three boys that were still lying down on the grass. "Came help the other group with the tents, since you live in the mountains you know how to do it, right? I mean, not that you live in a tent…" Gohan scrapped the back of his head and let out a soft laugh.

"Don't worry I didn't get it in that way, and, yes, I do know how to do it." He then looked at Videl who still showed a mad glare at him. "Wanna learn how to do it too Videl?" The girl was got by surprise and blinked a few times before accepting the offer; she never knows how or when she could need it.

It was the third tent he was doing and it still amazed the crowd of students. Gohan did it so fast on the first time that no one clearly understood how he put all the leafs together and the tent was done, so he did a second time to show it slower, but no one understood _**again**_. In the end he decided to do the four that were left. After a few minutes the six tents were done, and it was already the time to eat; the group of boys who went to hunt came back, but in the end they could just get a few fishes, and the girls that were designated to cook started they job. Gohan looked at how many fishes they got and immediately noticed that if he didn't get his own food later that would be troublesome. It was about of 54 students, 18 girls and 36 boys, so two of the tents belonged to the girls and four to the rest. After everyone placed their luggage on the respective tent, the group gathered around the camp fire, and started to chat and eating. As the time went by Gohan started to starve to death, he just had two tiny fishes on dinner after all! But as soon as he got up everyone looked at his figure.

"Where are you going brains?" Sharpener asked with a crooked eyebrow, and in response Gohan scraped the back of his head.

"Bathroom?" Everyone let out an understanding sound, and taking it as a positive answear he started to walk to the woods, when someone talked to him.

"Wait I wanna go too!" A boy got up and ran to him, and after a few seconds it was almost half of the boys who wanted to pee, his night launch was going to wait a few more hours if this was going happen. The little 'tour' with the group was funny, he couldn't deny it. When they found a nice place to pee, one of the students peed on a dinosaur foot (he couldn't tell it was the foot of the dinosaur because of the dark) and woke up the beast. The result is clear: everyone started to run with their zipper still open, a few crashed on the ground and some started to cry and ask for help of their parents. While holding his laugh Gohan managed to make the 'monster' calm down and get away from there, and seeing that no one was looking at him, he went further on the woods and grabbed some food to calm down his stomach. When he went back to the camp, everyone including the teacher were worried sick about him and scolded the poor teenager with phrases like ' _We thought that the monster eat you!_ ' and ' _We all thought that you was lost and we wouldn't find you until tomorrow!_ ', he scratched the back of his head and shrugged with a 'Sorry, it'll not happen again.'

Whit his belly now full he started to feel sleepy. Everyone was long in sleep and tired so as soon as they lay down they fall asleep, and they were snoring so loud that the girls complain could be heard by the still up half saiyan. It wasn't long after that he managed to sleep.

* * *

" _Gohan! Get angry! You need to be angry!" The young boy heard his father yell at him, but he couldn't understand why he made him fight, he lose on propose didn't he?_

" _So Goku thinks that if you get angry you'll be stronger than me? What a joke!" Cell spoke and laughed hard. "That would be a nice thing to see, let's play a little." As he finished speaking the android created the mini-cells and they started to attack Gohan's friends. It wasn't long after that they started to loose for the mini monsters._

* * *

Sharpener woke up with a moan a little too loud, and looked at his side. Gohan was sweating and mumbling something that he couldn't understand, but he clearly noticed that his friend was having a nightmare, and at every minute Gohan's moan was getting more and more loud. The blonde looked around and saw that everyone on his tent woke up and were confused.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" One boy asked and Sharpener shook his head.

"Dunno, but it seems like a really bad nightmare."

"Wake him up Sharp."

* * *

 _Cell steeped on #16 head and laughed, Gohan felt something crack inside him and he powered up. After he killed all of the mini cells he started to play with the monster, and then, Goku sacrificed himself to save them._

* * *

Sharpener was about to woke him up when the dark haired teenager sat fast yelling, his eyes shut open and he was all wet in his own sweat. After a few seconds he felt Sharpener hand on his shoulder and noticed that his friends hand was hot, meaning that he was too cold.

"Are you ok brains?" Gohan put his right hand on his forehead and closed his eyes, trying to calm down. He could sense his muscles aching, asking for him to pull all of his energy out, and quickly.

"I'm… ok. Sorry for waking you guys." It was after his talk that Videl and the teacher appeared on their tent, worried about it being some animal attack.

"Is everyone ok?!" She yelled waking up whoever was still sleeping on the camp. With all the attention to herself, she noticed the state of Gohan. "What happened?" She went to him and crouched in front of the boy.

"Nightmare. Sorry for the yell." Gohan got up and started to walk out of the tent but Videl grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going? You need to lie down."

"It's better if you listen to her Gohan." The teacher followed her lead but the teen snorted.

"Trust me, when I have _**this**_ nightmare, I need to cool off. So, excuse me." He grabbed Videl's hand, took it off of his arm, and walked away from the camp. As he disappeared in the woods, the brunette started to walk after him.

"I'll watch him, you guys can go back to sleep." What he said made her concerned, but why did she care so much about him? Why she have to go after him? He wouldn't get lost, right? He was fine, right? As she followed quietly behind him further in the woods, she saw the boy stopping in front of a huge tree. He put his hands on it and placed his head on it and sighed after a while. She was so into observing him that she only noticed that someone else was there when she heard the voice coming from upside them.

"Gohan." Piccolo said before landing behind his pupil, making Videl's heart jump inside her chest ' _Wait, this guy was flying?! No, NO! He was on top of the tree, yeah, that's it._ '

"Piccolo-san, what are you doing here?" Gohan turned to him with a little of surprise and relief, the face of his tutor softened a little after seeing the tears that were making the way on the teen's face. That did made Videl shock a little, she never saw Gohan cry, even when he got hit by that baseball ball.

"I felt your ki rising and because of the hour, I thought you had that nightmare again." He made a little pause. "And seems that I was right." Gohan let out a little gasp.

"As expected for our former Kami." He joked, but Piccolo put his right hand on his shoulder.

"No; as expected from your master, not as a former Kami. I know you since you were four Gohan. And I know that in these past seven years you blame yourself." The teen smiled softly and giggled.

"Yeah, you know me better than myself I would say…" He stared at the grass on the mud for a few seconds and then looked up to his alien master. "I could have saved dad, you know that right? If I didn't… played… he would still…"

"First of all, Goku always did what he wanted; it was his own fault that he didn't tell you his plan. Second, the saiyans blood is too strong for a half human to control, you know that. Goten and Trunks are the same as you."

Videl was confused. What the hell he meant with _**half human**_? And with Saiyan? She was right since the beginning; Gohan had a lot of secrets hidden. The boy started to felt the urge to let the energy he was holding get out, he thought that this time he could manage to control it, but as Picollo just said, the blood was too strong.

"Piccolo, I need to cool off, can you help me out please?" He cleaned the tears off his face and smiled weakly to his master, who smiled back.

"Fine no problem. But after this, we need to talk about the Cell's fight ok?" Gohan nodded.

"Ok. I think I should had talked to someone years ago."

Videl froze on her hidden spot, did she just heard it right? No, it has to be some misunderstanding, Gohan don't know martial arts and- Her thoughts were cut off when the duo started to spare, the fight was slow but precise, after all Gohan just needed to cool off, it wasn't a hard spar like when he train with Vegeta. Videl watched in awe while she presence something out of her reality. It was an about half an hour that they stopped, and they weren't even wetting. Gohan smiled widely and Piccolo too, it was good to remember the old times.

"So, you'll let her watch us for how much more?" Piccolo murmured and Gohan sweat dropped.

"I was going to let her heard everything, but since you seem bothered by it…" He looked at her hidden spot. "Why don't you joy us Videl? You want to hear the whole story don't you?" Videl almost fainted.

"Y-You knew I was here all the time?!" She left her hideout as red as a tomato.

"Yeah, you don't really hide your presence so…" He scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Since you heard and saw what we did until now, wanna ask something?" She narrowed her eyes and nodded.

"You, are the delivery boy?" Piccolo sweat dropped and Gohan scratched his cheek with his finger.

"You know, I hate this nickname. They called me that just because my name means _rice_ , come on!"

"S-So you fought Cell? You are a user tricks!" Piccolo got mad at that.

"It's not tricks! With proper training you can learn how to proper use your ki. Really, that idiot who stole your win against Cell made the true martial artists a joke!"

"My dad isn't an idiot! And he DID defeat Cell!"

After some arguing, Gohan managed to calm down the duo; and he talked about everything that happened in the past and in the present. He knew that Videl was smart, so with time she would notice that her father was a fraud, and that himself doesn't care about the title of the savior of the earth, and about he being the Great Saiyaman. Piccolo sometimes talked with him on his head, making sure that his point on their preview conversation was right, that he wasn't guilty for his father death, and even Videl said it to him in the end. They spent the whole night chatting, even after Piccolo went back to the temple and letting them be; Gohan was already better after all.

"We need to go back, it's almost morning Videl." She was resting her head on Gohan's shoulder, and when she didn't answer he looked at the girl and saw a sleeping one. Smiling he put his arm around her. "Let's wait you wake up, right?" Then he kissed her head, and fall sleep after some time.

* * *

"Is everyone here? Even the cry baby?" Sharpener called out and everyone laughed at Gohan.

"I'm here Sharp, and I'm not a cry baby… it was a nightmare, and I didn't cried!"

" _Not in front of everyone._ " Videl murmured at him and he sweat dropped.

" _Videl, please, don't do this._ " He went to her ear and she shivered.

" _Stop this!_ " She elbowed him on the stomach and he giggled.

" _Ok, I'll stop, if you go on a date with me._ " She turned as red as a tomato and kicked his leg.

" _Fine, but you'll have to teach me how to fly._ " He grabbed her hand and they both smiled.

" _Deal._ "

 **.x.**

 **That's it! Hope you guys like it! See you~~**


End file.
